


You can't expect the past to repeat with the ending changed

by x103femke



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, No Spoilers, going to be a big story, sickness of a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new but different adventure for the Drake-Fisher family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't expect the past to repeat with the ending changed

“Nate come on we have to leave or we will be late!” Elena shouted upstairs.

“Coming coming.” Nathan ran down the stairs while putting his shoes on.

He grabbed the keys from the table and followed Elena to the car.

“Are you okay?” He asked her when he sat down in the drivers seat.

“I’ll be fine, just go before we miss our appointment.”

“No matter what the doctors says I love you, remember.” He said and kissed Elena’s cheek.

“I know, I love you too, but please just drive.” Elena smiled.

“Shut up and drive right.” Nathan joked.

 

* * *

They arrived on time, much to Elena’s relieve, at the hospital and walked to the gynecologist. Nate grabbed a magazine and sat down next to Elena who was staring at the floor.

“Hey, I said it would be fine, don’t think so much.” He put her hair behind her ear.

“I know it is just- “She breathed in, “this is our last change Nate.”

“We could always adopt.” Nathan kissed her cheek.

“Yeah, we could.” She smiled.

Their doctor walked in to collect them. She let them into one of the rooms.

“How are you doing Elena?” Doctor Shepard asked her.

“I’ve been doing fine so far.” Elena nodded. “Good, did you have any pain or anything?"

“No, was a little nauseous afterwards but that is normal I heard.”

“’Yeah that’s right.” Doctor Shepard smiled. “Unfortunately the test have come back negative.”

“Oh,” Was all Elena could say.

“What does that mean?” Nathan asked.

“It means Elena’s body broke the egg off we had put in. We think it is because of the damage the grenade has done, but we are not entirely sure.” Shepard looked at Elena. “I know it is hard to realize Elena, but it is not your fault.”

“I am not blaming myself but it is just hard I don’t know.” Elena said fast.

“If you want any help you just have to say it.”

“Yeah, I will.” Doctor Shepard stood up to fetch a glass of water. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Elena took a sip.

“So, what now?” Nathan asked putting his hand on Elena’s back.

“We don’t want to put Elena through this again, I am scared that it would only hurt her. Besides this was the last thing we could do, but you know there are a lot of children who would love a mom and dad like you.” Doctor Shepard said optimistic.

“Yeah, I am adopted myself.” Nathan whispered.

“If you want I can send you some information about that, but first Elena has to agree with that.” She smiled at Elena who was again lost in her thoughts. “I first want to check if everything is fine with her, then it is up to you Nate.” He nodded as an answer.

“Elena could I make an echo to see if everything is fine?”

“Huh,” Elena said hazy, “uh yeah sure.” She stood up and walked to the bed next to the wall.

Doctor Shepard examined Elena to make sure that everything was fine and then gave Nathan the mission to take care of her like he has never done before. Of course he would, it hit him too.

* * *

 

The drive home was silent and Elena walked directly to the couch and laid down. Nate walked upstairs to make her a bath. When the bath was filled he walked downstairs to wake Elena up.

“Hey I ran a bath for you come.”

“I am tired.” She answered.

“I don’t care.” He lifted her up.

“Nate!” She laughed. Luckily she laughed, he thought. He took her upstairs in his arms and put her down when they were in the bathroom. “I love you, you know that?” He kissed the top of her head.

“I know.” She smiled.”You really did a good work here.” There where some candles on the edge of the bath, and he put in rose scent shampoo in the bath, he knew it is her favorite.

“I didn’t do it for nothing you know.” He smiled and helped her undress and got her into the bath.

“You’re joining or?” Elena asked when she laid down.

“Nah, Doctor Shepard told me to take care of you remember.” He smiled.

”Do you want some wine or something else?”

“Yes wine please, haven’t had that in a while.” She laughed.

“Okay wine for the lady.” He kissed her cheek and walked to the kitchen to fetch her some wine and some food. When he came in Elena asked; “What are we gonna do now?”

“Well I think adoption.”

He put the tray down next to the bath.”We’ll find out Elena don’t worry.”

“I know it is just adoption takes a long time, the legal way.”

“We have time love.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

Half an hour later Nate dried the half sleeping Elena off and put her in bed. Not much later Sully called.

“Hey kid, how you doing?”

“The test came out negative.”

“Oh kid, how is she doin’?”

“Forced her to go in bath and now she is sleeping.”

“Okay, have you talked about another option?”

“Yeah, we are thinking about adoption now.”

“You’re not gonna stop?”

“No Sully, that was never an option, we want this and besides you still will be a grandad.”

“Yeah lucky me.” He laughed. Then there was a silence. “How are you doing Nate?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just a little bit scared now we are going to adopt.” 

“If anything happens tell me.”

“I will Sully.”

“Good, talk to you later okay.” 

“Yeah, uuhm could you maybe tell Chloe and Charlie I am gonna get some sleep too.” 

“I will.”

“Thank you Sully.” 

“Goodnight Nate.”

* * *

 

The next day Nathan woke before Elena for a change so he got up to make her breakfast on bed. She deserved it after everything. Yes Nathan was scared of adopting but after a goodnight sleep he thought different about it, if this was what they wanted then so be it. When he brought the tray up with a croissant, fresh orange juice and a rose he found in the garden, Elena had already woke up. 

“Hey you.” She said with a sleepy smile. 

“Hey how are you feeling?” He sat down besides her.

“Well better now you’ve brought me breakfast.” She laughed. 

“Good,”He kissed her head.”Soooo what are we gonna do today because I have a day off and you too so.” 

“Lazy Sunday even if it is not a Sunday?” Elena said.

“Sure, we could also start looking,” He smiled sheepish,”If that is not too fast for you.” 

“We can.” Elena nodded to Nathan’s surprise.

“Okay.” He laid down next to hear and steal some of her croissant. 

“Hey I thought that was for me” She playfully slapped his hand away. 

“Ever heard about sharing?” He joked. 

“No but could you get my IPad or Laptop?” She laughed. 

“Yeah sure why?”

“I already did some digging.” She smiled.

“About what?” Nathan aksed. 

“What do you think Nate?” 

“Uuh-,” “Adoption Nate.”

“Of course, you aren’t a journalist for nothing.”

“Thank you I take that as a compliment.

” “Yeah yeah, you should.” Nathan handed her the laptop.

“Okay so,” Elena opened her laptop.

“Don’t steal my food,” she said when she saw Nate reaching for her croissant again, “I already wrote into one but haven’t checked any messengers yet.”

“Wow when did you do that?” “The day before yesterday.” 

“You were prepared weren’t you?” 

“Kinda.” She smiled at him. “Okay so did we got any messengers?”

“It is still starting up Nate patients.”

“Yeah I don’t have that.” 

 ”Yeah, no suprise.” A few moments later the laptop has finally started up. Elena opened the internet page, of course saved as her favorite. And they had to make a test.

“So, you don’t mind a girl or a boy?” Elena read the questions out loud.

“Nope, you?” 

“Not either.”

“Do you mind if he or she is not from America?”

“Nope, but I don’t want to learn a  different language.”

“Seriously Nate?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay with me filling in no?”

“Yeah, but you learn the language this time.”

“Okay, so no.” 

“Do you mind if he or she is transgender, genderfluid, agender, homosexual, bisexual etc.?"

“Nope."

“Do you mind if he or she needs medical attention or is disabled?”

“Do we?”

“I don’t.”

“But what if he or she is heavily disabled.”

“They won’t let you adopt them if they are heavily disabled but they do if they need urgent medical attention.” 

“Okay so no?”

“Nope.”

“Don’t steal my line.”

“Okay.” 

“Have you ever had a abusive past or something that might affect your future to raise a child?” 

“uh, I don’t think so?”

“I don’t think it will affect the future.” 

Elena touched his cheek. “So no.” 

“Have you ever committed a crime or have been in jail in an American jail.”

“That’s a harder one.” 

“For me it’s a no.”

“Never been to jail in America.”

“Nope.”

“Don’t steal my line!” “

Sorry.” 

After almost two hours they have finished the test and were waiting for an answer. “That were a lot of questions, we deserved a break.” Nathan kissed her cheek. “Yeah I am gonna shower.” She put the laptop aside and walked to the bathroom. Nathan cleaned the bedroom and waited for Elena to be done. When the day was almost over he heard a notification on the laptop and literally ran towards it. 


End file.
